


Drunk? He most certainly was.

by sofialhene



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of an erection, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Hannibal seems almost too nice?, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nice Hannibal, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire AU, Vampire Hannibal, Will is drunk, Young Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofialhene/pseuds/sofialhene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, after supper, Will and Hannibal are sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace, drinking wine. Apparently, the young man had not stopped after his second glass…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk? He most certainly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I do write a lot, I haven’t actually posted anything in 8 years. I’ve been entertaining myself writing a Vampire AU-thing for the past few weeks, and I had a scene of drunken kisses. Since I’m not really planning on publishing the entire fic I thought I would send this chapter for the #drunkenkisseschallenge! (:
> 
> English is not my first language (not even my second actually) so I’m sorry for any terrible spelling or wording mistakes! :P
> 
> For a little more context, there’s a general summary of the story in the end notes (:

Drunk? He most certainly was.

“You definitely aren’t used to drinking”, said the vampire.

“No, I’m definitely not”. Will was flushed, slightly slurring his words, but he felt lucid.

“Maybe you shouldn’t keep drinking then”, he smirked. If Hannibal had any intention of taking away Will’s glass, he made no move to achieve it.

Will was sitting on the floor in front of the lit fireplace. His back pressed against the sofa and arms supported on his knees, his glass of wine in hand. His head was gently resting against the cushion, eyes closed, reflecting. Hannibal sat in the sofa, close to where Will was leaning, but said nothing. He knew there was something on Will’s mind, so he just waited patiently, contemplating how the warm amber light of the fire caressed the young man’s exposed neck. For a moment, there was only the sound of burning wood.

“You said --yesterday, that blood changes its taste depending on what the--uhm… the _donor_ eats and feels right? Chemical changes in the organism and all that…”

“I did, yes”.

“This may sound a little dumb but the idea just crossed my mind and…” he paused, trying to gather his drunken line of thought, “I’m curious, if the donor is drunk… could it affect you?” He was looking shyly at Hannibal.

“You mean, could it get a vampire drunk?” he asked, brow raised, amused.

“Uhm… yeah”, his cheeks were reddening more and more, feeling silly and definitely starting to regret his question.

“It actually could. Although I would say that most vampires have quite a high tolerance for alcohol. It would take a lot to get a vampire significantly inebriated.” Will was eyeing at him intently. The picture of a drunk and stumbling Hannibal crossed his mind in a flash. The image tickled him and he chuckled.

“Anything you’d like to share?”

“I just-- I can’t really imagine you drunk. It’s almost too opposite of you. You are always so… composed. Measured. Controlled even”, he said with a big smile on his face.

“Careful Will, you might just tempt me to show you” he teased.

Will tensed instantly. He knew the vampire was testing him, as he often did with comments like that. Curious about what Will’s reaction might be. Yet, he wasn’t really worried, Hannibal had told him he wouldn’t do anything without his explicit consent, and Will trusted him. But _should_ he really trust him? If the vampire really wanted, nothing would stop him from biting him and taking his fill. He was technically _his_ , after all.

His mind wandered back to the night they first met, to Hannibal’s breath caressing the back of his bare neck. He vividly remember the feeling of the vampire’s fingertips touching his arm, and the coppery taste of his blood against his tongue. A quiver went through his spine and he felt his pulse fastening. Cheeks burning, lips parting slightly. Suddenly, Hannibal biting him didn’t seem like such a terrible prospect. He was actually curious about it, how it would feel, his fangs piercing his skin.  

Hannibal delighted himself in Will’s reaction.

Will opened his eyes and found the vampire’s dark eyes staring at him with a grin painted across his face. He quickly broke eye-contact, lashes fluttering with embarrassment. He went back to his glass, sipping nervously the rest of his drink.

“I’m-- I should go to bed. I’m tired and you’re right, the wine is--uh--starting to affect me”. He clumsily started to get up. The vampire followed, standing in front of him and blocking his path. He lowered his head, getting close to Will’s face. The young man couldn’t bring himself to fully meet the vampire’s gaze, his agitated breathing now noticeable.

“Let me relieve you from that” he said, with a nod directing downwards.

Will looked at him, startled. Signs of shock and embarrassment painfully evident on his expression.  

“Your glass, Will”. He smirked, very aware of the double-entendre.

“Oh. Uhm…sure”, he handed it to him, hands trembling faintly. Then Hannibal walked away in direction of the kitchen, both wine glasses now in hand.

It was Will’s chance to get to his bedroom, trying to avert any further humiliation. He knew Hannibal could sense his _situation_ , and for some reason, Will seemed unable to act normal around him. Especially now that he was drunk, inhibitions lowered. There was no denying he made him incredibly nervous. _Room, now_. He started to walk toward the hall. _Fuck, I’m actually tipsy_. _Shit shit, walk straight dammit_. He tripped, but managed to land and support himself on the wall. _Shit_.

“Are you okay there?” he heard behind him. Steps approaching.

“I’m fine--I just...I just need to sleep it off”. But in a few seconds the vampire was directly next to him, slightly leaning over, his face close to his own, yet again.

Will could feel it, tension building up inside him. It was almost impossible not to stare at him sometimes. He turned towards the other man, until they were in front of each other.

“Need a shoulder?” Hannibal smiled, almost smugly.

“I--” _Fuck, I can’t think_. Will’s eyes kept nervously staring at his face, desperately trying to calm himself, unsuccessfully. He could almost hear his bloodstream buzzing in his ears. Will tugged at Hannibal shirt to get him closer, without consciously knowing what he was intending to do. He just did.

“Will…?”

But Will kept quiet, _considering_ , thinking, or not allowing himself to think more like. He had cornered himself against the wall, drawing the vampire to get even closer. Soon their faces were mere inches from each other’s. Will was now very aware of how _intensely_ Hannibal was inspecting him, awaiting for him to do so something. Also acutely aware of the vampire’s overbearing scent. Burned wood, pine, wine, notes of citrus and… cinnamon? Cardamom…? _Spices_.

 _He is so close_. He could almost feel his warmth enveloping him. Almost suffocating, blurring his senses.

“Y--You know… I used to think vampires were cold” he blurted out. “You’re not…cold.” _What am I talking about?_

Hannibal brushed away Will’s curls from his face with his hand, then placed it to cup his jaw. Lightly brushing Will’s flushed ear with his fingertips. He was still waiting.

The tension was definitely palpable, electric.

Until the wait was finally over, and the younger man closed the distance between them, placing his lips on Hannibal’s. _God, what I am doing?_ but he didn’t stop. It was sweet and delicate at first, _tentative_. Until it just wasn’t enough, and sweet turned into hungry. It was good, incredibly so. He broke the kiss, panting, gasping for air. He stared, transfixed by the vampire’s lips, a wide smirk was glued to his face. Then, without permitting himself much time to think, they were kissing again, frantic, ravenous. Hannibal had placed one of his arms around Will’s waist, supporting his weight, preventing him from tumbling on himself. The other one held the nape of Will’s neck, fingers gently brushing his hair.

“Will…” he managed to whisper between kisses. As much as he didn’t want this to stop, the vampire insisted. He was drunk after all, and it wasn’t completely right. “Will.”

Then the realization just hit him, all at once. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. He backed up, still panting, still disheveled, and put his hands on the vampire’s chest, pressing.

“Fuck--I’m… I--”. It was too much. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Adrenaline pumping, air thick with arousal. “I’m sorry...”, he closed his eyes shut, trying to regain a little control over himself.

But just with that, Hannibal backed away a few inches. His hand was supporting only himself now, put up against the wall next to Will’s head.

“Will, you don’t need to apologize”.

The young man was clenching his fists, his shoulders tense, but he stayed there, unmoving. Then he reopened his eyes, gaze wandering up to find the vampire’s face. He just stood there smiling warmly at him. Not pushing, not touching...

Finally, the vampire let out an acquiescent breath and put his hand to Will’s –still flushed- cheek.

“Good night, Will”, then he kissed him in the forehead, and walked away. It was such a simple gesture, all things considered. But it was surprisingly intimate, and left Will somewhat perplexed.  

“Good night… Hannibal”, barely even whispering. And he started his clumsy walk towards his room. Entered, and closed the door behind him.

He lingered for a while, still in shock. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. He didn’t seem to have any control over himself when Hannibal was around. Not now, not even the day they first met. And he hadn’t been drunk that time. His head was still filled with him, his scent, the faint traces of warmth left from his touch… Maybe it was the thrill of the whole situation, or maybe it was more than that.

He took off his pants, managing not to fall head first on the floor. Changed his shirt to the cashmere sweater Hannibal had given him to sleep in, slightly comforted by the soft fabric. Then he climbed into bed. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. He was mortified, and yet… he still felt Hannibal’s taste on his lips, he _chased it_ with his tongue. Will slowly lowered his hand to his boxers, palming his erection. With a few hesitant strokes against the fabric, he considered, but then stopped himself. Even in the dark of his room, he couldn’t. Hannibal would know. He would _sense it_.

Will curled into himself, embarrassed, frustrated, _unfulfilled_. He wanted _more_ , but couldn't even begin to admit it to himself. _It’s just the wine_.  

 

Thankfully, sleep came to him fast, and soon it all felt like a dream. A good dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Context: A young Will Graham has been bought on a bloodslave-auction by vampire Hannibal Lecter. Though his life with the vampire hasn’t been as terrible as he would have expected. On the contrary, Lecter has been kind to him. Will is free to roam around in his house, even allowed a room of his own. He spends the days reading, getting to know the other vampires in Hannibal’s coven and asking the vampire questions about this new world he has been introduced to.


End file.
